Sexual Healing
by Meg The Monster
Summary: MAJOR YAOI STORY! Sasuke is in need of a doctor...and Itachi just happens to work at the hospital. ItaXSasu, major sex, and a man in uniform.


Sexual Healing  
By: Selfless Indulgences

"A lump? They're sending me to the doctor's office because they spotted a lump? They didn't even give me a clear answer. All they said was go to the doctors' office and get checked out. It feels like you have a lump in your testicles. That's a bit more detail than I needed. But it's a stupid lump! It's not cancer or anything," Sasuke complains as he drives to the hospital. It was just a regular check-up. Nothing too out of the ordinary or non-routine. Now his schedule would be thrown off a bit to investigate a lump. "This isn't even worth my time. I have to meet Naruto and Sakura for training. I don't have time to get checked for something that's completely non-threatening."

He turns onto the next road, the hospital coming into view. Pulling into the parking lot, he turns off his car, locks it, and walks inside to the front area. Doctors are scrambling around the entire place. Janitors cleaning mess after mess from spills and messes. Sasuke's almost trampled by a patient as he wheels in his pregnant wife who's going into labor. He reaches the front desk, waiting for the person working there to see him. When the woman finally looks, Sasuke clears his throat. "My doctor called earlier to let this other doctor know that I needed a physical done," Sasuke says politely.

"What's your doctors' name," the woman answers.

"Doctor Nari."

The woman looks through her records of messages, moving her long, black hair away from her face and fixing her glasses perched neatly on her nose. "Awe here we are. Doctor Nari calling for a Sasuke Uchiha and a person to look at the lump on his…"

"Please don't finish that out loud," Sasuke abruptly says before the woman can finish her sentence.

"No need for embarrassment. We've had a lot worse when it comes to messages. I'll take you to the doctor he wanted you to see." The woman gets up and walks out of the desk area. Sasuke follows close behind.

As they make their way through the twists and curves of the hospital halls, Sasuke turns to look over at Neji in one room. He pauses there for a moment and just stares at him. Sasuke remembers that night when Neji tried to save Hinata from an enemy attack. It turns out he got more banged up than everyone thought he did. He'd been in a coma state for several weeks now and just recently woke up. As the woman pursued for Sasuke to come along, Sasuke looks at Neji for one last time before walking away, wishing his friend the best of luck through recovery.

Reaching the third floor, the woman opens Room 3117. She instructs Sasuke to have a seat. "Now I have to ask you several questions before we get started." Sasuke nods in agreement. "You can fill this form out but once you're done, hand it back to me."

The woman hands Sasuke the paper and a pen. Sasuke fills out the basics and hands her back the paper. "Ok let's get started. Do you have any physical problems or long-lasting diseases?"

"No. Not that I know of."

"Do you or have you ever needed a breathing machine or some type of inhaler?"

"No."

"Have you had sex before?"

Sasuke pauses on this question. He knew he'd have to answer this one eventually. "Yes."

"Ok then that brings up another series of questions so hold on and let me get that sheet out." The woman looks through her jumbled mess of papers, pulling out a blue paper and filling out the information. "Ok…when was the last time you had sex?"

"About three weeks ago."

"When was the very first time you had sex?"

"Um…like the month, year, or more specific?"

"More specific would be best but if you can't give me an exact date then that's fine. Just need to know when you lost yours is all."

"Ok. October 13th, 2006 when I was 14."

"That's good. Most people can't even give us the date let alone the year they lost theirs," the woman says with a smile. "Have you ever had sex with the same sex?"

Sasuke hesitates to answer this question. Most people knew he had sex. It was just a mystery as to who he actually had sex with. He felt a slight twitch in his hand as he swallowed hard, trying to answer the question. The woman noted his sudden anxiety and spoke up. "I'm gonna guess it's a yes because it seems hard for you to answer this question. It's ok. Most doctors here aren't going to announce that. I sure as hell won't. You're open to whatever you like. You have no reason to worry."

With that comforting thought, Sasuke begins to relax a little. The woman starts the questions again. "Have you ever had or currently have any known STD's or STI's?"

"No."

"And last one. Do you have a current partner?"

Sasuke suddenly hesitates again. He didn't have one partner. He had a couple. He wasn't going to lie and say that he didn't have sex. But he wasn't going to let himself be portrayed as a whore either. "No."

"Ok. I'll take this down to the front office and your doctor should be here shortly. I suggest you remove your shoes and other items now if you know what happens when you get a physical done." And with that, the woman shut the door and walked back down towards the office.

Sasuke sat nervously in the room alone. He untied his shoes, removed both his shoes and socks, removed his wallet, keys, and some changed from his jean pockets, and removed his head band from his neck. Brushing back the hairs that hung low in his face, he drummed his fingers against his legs and waited for the doctor. "Well…I hope this doesn't come off as a shock or something too surprising for you," a voice says from behind Sasuke as he stares at his feet.

That voice sounds familiar. When Sasuke looks up, Itachi Uchiha is staring at him with a smile. Sasuke could feel the color drain from his skin. It made it worse to see him in that doctors outfit. "What are you doing here, Itachi," he asks nervously, swallowing with an anxious gulp.

"Apparently you didn't know that I work here now. Mom must've forgotten to mention my new job. Why do you think I spent so much time away from home during missions that were only supposed to last for two weeks? I was training in all sort of medical stuff and I got enough training to where they signed me officially. I was hired here about two months ago," Itachi says with a grin.

Sasuke felt numb. "Wait a minute. My doctor personally requested you to give me a physical?"

Itachi nods, putting on latex gloves and looking at Sasuke's files before ever turning back towards Sasuke's view. It wasn't something he thought he'd ever get the chance to do either. It just happened…with some special help from mom. "Ok…so you're here for a suspicious lump on your…well your personal area. You'll need to remove your pants and let me have a look."

"I'm not gonna let you see that," Sasuke protests, backing towards the door.

"You don't have any other choice. This might seem awkward now but I think you'd rather have me do it than some other weird guy grab your nuts. I know you better than you want to think I do."

Sasuke sighs, unzipping his jeans and placing them on the chair. He walks over towards Itachi and stands there, feeling more exposed than ever before. As Itachi goes to examine, Sasuke feels his muscles tense up. "Just don't do what you did when we were at the mall."

Itachi laughs, remembering what happened when Sasuke mixed up Advil for Viagra and took the Viagra instead. "You didn't seem to mind the random blow job in the men's restroom. And it helped you calm down until we got home. Besides, don't tell me you didn't like it?"

Sasuke looks away. Ok so maybe it wasn't his most fond memory to have to admit to. Especially knowing the fact that he did actually enjoy it. But what was he supposed to say? That he didn't? That he wished it had never happened to him? Maybe in a less awkward place, it would've been better but other than that, Sasuke didn't mind the whole experience. As Sasuke thought about it, he abruptly turned away. "Oh shit," he whispers to himself.

"Is something wrong," Itachi asks. "I'm not finished yet and you suddenly are getting shy again."

"I'm not turning around. Just do it from the back."

"Did something happen?"

Sasuke shrugs his shoulders, covering himself. Itachi forces his brother to turn around. Sasuke's face turns bright red with embarrassment. A hard-on greets Itachi's unsuspecting face. A smile of satisfaction appears. "Apparently someone liked that memory more than they're letting on they did. And apparently, it's got you all hot and bothered." Itachi smiles up at Sasuke. "I think we can easily solve this little problem."

A sudden sensation graces Sasukes' heated body. He feels the need to sigh but the urge to scream out at Itachi. "Itachi. Why now? Why here? Oh please don't do this hear? I don't want anyone to hear me."

As Itachis' tongue licked his skin, he could tell with Sasukes' tense look that he was enjoying himself more than he even wanted to admit. He pauses for a moment to speak. "Well you seem to be liking this. So don't complain," he says, laying Sasuke down on the bed behind them and locking the door. "Besides, no one else really works up here on the third floor anyways. It's just me and several other people. The operation wing isn't far from here so most people don't want to work up here anyways."

Itachi laid down near Sasuke, stroking his groin with his hand and watching Sasuke. He loved watching Sasuke close his eyes tight when he tried not to sigh or the way he bit his lower lip in hopes of not sighing. "Ita…Itachi…hah Itachi…" It suddenly slipped from Sasukes' mouth. Words of victory in Itachis' book. "Ok you got me? Now stop."

"Ok ok. I think I've embarrassed you enough."

"Oh I didn't say that." Before Itachi could respond, Sasuke had Itachi pinned under his body. He slowly removed his doctors' uniform while he smiled down at him. "You know, you should dress up as a doctor more often," Sasuke says.

Itachi grins in response. When his shirt was completely off, Sasuke lowers down and kisses Itachis' cotton candy colored lips. Itachis' lips felt sweet against his own. His tongue was wet and moist. His body warm and silky soft. Sasukes' finger tips drew against Itachis' skin, tracing the lines and curves of his body before making their way down on him. Itachi squirms excitedly. He shifts his shoulders slightly. His lips hold in groans almost unbearable to hold. "Sasu…Sa…Hah Sasuke…you're definitely scoring tons of bonus points."

"Who says I'm going after bonus points? I'm only trying to make you sigh. I'm guessing I'm doing a pretty good job if you're shifting and biting your lip like that," Sasuke says in response.

Itachi nods. Sasuke kisses his neck, leaving behind a hickey. His lips taste his sweet skin as they kiss his chest and abdomen. Itachi felt droplets of sweat drip down his face. Nearly ready to give, Itachi flips Sasuke off and pushes himself on top of Sasuke. He grabs a condom on from his pant pocket before removing the remainder of his clothes. He rips of Sasukes' shirt. "Why don't we do it from the front so I can look at your face," Itachi says.

Sasuke looks at his brother confused for a moment until he sees the condom wrapper on the floor. "Not here, Itachi. We'll get caught." Too late for that. As Itachi pushes forward, Sasuke feels himself biting his lip even harder. His hands claw at Itachis' arms. His body moves with Itachis' in response. "Ita…Itachi…I'm gonna…I'm…I…Oh shit I'm gonna come!"

"Not yet. Not until you orgasm. Doctors orders," Itachi says with a grin, though knowing he too was struggling to hold back his moans.

Bits of sweat dripped down his body. His heart beat was nearly bounding in his chest. He felt erotic pleasure building up inside him. It felt better than anything he could've imagined. Sasuke grabs the back of Itachis' neck, pulling Itachi towards him. Itachi felt himself moving faster knowing that they're bodies were touching. He could feel the warmth in Sasukes' skin. He could see a bit of drool dangling from his soft lips. The small bit of sweat dripping from his brow down his rosy cheeks. His pearly white teeth biting hard against his mouth, trying desperately not to scream. "Oh fuck Itachi…I'm gonna come…I'm…I'm gonna…" A loud moan came from Sasuke. He pauses for a moment, letting his breathing rate slow down.

Itachi pulls out, noting the mess he made inside the condom. He removes it, wrapping a tissue around it before tossing it in the trash can. He hands Sasuke some paper towels to try to clean himself off. Sasuke cleans up his messing, throwing it away in the trash can. He locates his clothes and only puts on his jeans. "So…when's my next appointment," he asks.

Itachi smiles at him, laughing. "I think I can fit you in tomorrow if you wanted me to," Itachi replies. "By the way, nothings wrong with your 'personal area'. In fact, it's normal. I don't know what your doctor thought but there wasn't any lumps that I could see. But I could schedule you in next week or so."

Sasuke smiles, handing Itachi his pants before sitting next to him and resting himself right in Itachis' arms. The two boys are extremely quiet for a moment, letting themselves enjoy each others' company. Sasuke finally gets the nerve to ask Itachi something. "Why did you have to bring up that mall thing? You knew that wasn't my proudest moment of my life."

Itachi starts to laugh. "Because I knew it would turn you on if you remembered what happened in the bathroom. You told me before walking out after that, every time I'd bring it up, you'd get turned on by it. So I knew mentioning it would give me an easy lay."

Sasuke looks at Itachi. "Only kidding. But I did know it would turn you on. I just didn't think it'd turn me on. Though you also mentioned me in a doctors' office is kind of hot too. Maybe I should wear this more often."

"Quit teasing me. I'm still a teenager here. I can't help it if seeing you dressed up in doctors' office and me with my pants down by my ankles make me a little horny. It probably did the same thing to you when you were my age."

"Actually no, it didn't. Because it would always be some creepy old guy that'd have to do it. All the younger guy doctors' got tired of seeing me with a hard-on. I think one of them might've actually liked it."

Sasuke laughs, snuggling close in Itachis' arms and wrapping them around him. He rested his head against Itachis' bare chest, listening to his quiet heart beat as it drummed against his ear. Itachi strokes Sasuke raven black hair, letting his fingers run through each and every strand before completely leaving the hair follicle behind. His hair, even after being moved and pulled, was still neat and nice. Must be the hair gel he used this morning.

Sasuke checks his cell phone. 5:37. Regrettably, he gets up and puts on his shirt. "I have to go. My team was supposed to meet for training today and I'm late enough as it is."

Sasuke hurriedly dresses himself, grabbing his keys and wallet that were still sitting in the chair. As he opens the door to leave, Itachi looks over at him. "So do you want me to schedule you in for 4:30 tomorrow or should I leave that spot open for someone else?"

Sasuke looks back at him and smiles. "I think you should keep that meeting marked. I might need another examination done before too long." Sasuke winks at his brother and shuts the door behind him. Itachi gathers up his clothing and dresses himself before exiting the room. He grabs Sasukes' files off from the sink and walks out of the room. He waves to Sasuke before the elevator shuts. Smiling, he walks towards the stairs. "I told you he'd like the doctors' uniform. Why did you doubt that in the first place," he says to himself. "I think I'm starting to really like this job."

The End!


End file.
